Love at First Fight
by Almighty Tallest Angie
Summary: William Cranston is one of the main characters in this story. Billy has fallen in love with Cestria, and after proposing to her, is marrying her immediately. But some evil minions want to crash this wedding for Billy's longguarded Triceratops powers. Will


Love at First Fight

The sun began to set on the beautiful city of Angel Grove. Inside Billy's house, Billy sighed. He hadn't seen Cestria ever since he he was with her on Aquitar. He loved her, a lot. "I wish Cestria was here. I want to be with her forever, but she's so far away, on Aquitar. She's probably with another, more Aquitian-looking man now. But..." he started to think. "I'm here." said a beautidful, female vooice. A young woman teleported magically into Billy's home. It was Cestria! Except she looked a bit different. Her Aquitian head covering was now gone, revealing her beautiful face. "Cestria! Oh, dearest, you're back!" Billy said, hugging his dear love. " I've been wanting to do this for quite a while." he continued. He got onto one knee. "Cestria... will you marry me, and become my Queen?". According to Aquitian custom, if a man propsed to a woman on such strange notice, it was usually because he wants to be Aquitar's ruler. Cestria beamed brightly at the beautiful engagement necklace. "Yes, William. It'll be an honor to be your Queen." She said.

At the beautiful Angel Grove Park, the Robo Rangers were playing catch ball. But suddenly, Alpha's communicator beeped. He pressed a button. "Yes, Lerigot, I read you." he said. The other Rangers ran up to Alpha. "Robo-Rangers, twleport on the Robo-Chamber immediately. This is important." he said. "We're on our way. With a press of buttond, the RRs teleported to the Robo-Chamber. "What's going on?" Delta said. "Robo-Rangers, Billy has asked me to tell you that he is marrying Cestria. He needs some best-bots. But I'm worried that the Power Stealers are after his long-guarded Triceratops powers." Lerigot explained. "Who are the Power Stealers?" Thetis asked. "They are evil demons who delight themselves in draining away energy from beings all over the universe, including robots." Lerigot mentioned. The Rangers gasped. "I hope we can stop them." Alpha said. "I'm sure you will." Lerigot said, smiling.

The Power Stealers were concocting their scheme to sap the Blue Ranger of his powers. "As far as we know, the Blue Ranger is getting married to an Aquitian woman named Cestria. If we can just fill her heart with so much uncertainty and fear about her hubby-to-be, she won't become Queen of Aquitar, and we will drain the Blue Ranger of his Tricera powers at long last!" The group leader, Mornox, said. "But how?" Grenmor said. "The Robo-Rangers will guard the ceremony as best-bots." "This is the plan. Two of you will distract the Robo-Rangers while I capture William Cranston. I will then proceed with phase 2 by telling Cestria the worst deceptions ever devised by any evildoer." "What about the spectators?" a hechman that sounded like Squatt said. "I was just about to get to that. We'll drain the spectators of their energy." They all laughed evilly.

After weeks of planning for the wedding, the day finally arrived. Many Aquitians and humans gathered for the ceremony, a few of the humans were Billy's friends, Kimberly, Jason, Tommy, and Kat. "Wow. Billy is finally getting hitched. I can't believe it." Jason whispered. "Kim replied by saying, "Yeah. I just didn't think she'd be an alien." Suddenly, the crowd hushed. "Here Comes the Bride" began to play, as Cestria, in a beautiful wedding dress, slowly walked towards Billy. When the music stopped, the two lovebirds faced forward. "Dearly beloved and Aquitian citizens, we are gathered here today to join William Cranston and Cestria of Aquitar in matrimony. If there's anyone that thinks these two lovebirds should not be wed, speak now, or forever keep your mouth shut." The minister began. There was an awkward silence for several moments. "Great." Suddenly there was a crash. "Oh Blue Ranger?" said Mornox. Billy gasped. The monsters prepared to distract the Rangers. Everyone ducked under their chairs to avoid getting drained of energy. Mornox captured Billy. "Let me GO!!" he shouted. He then screamed as he vanished into thin air. "WILLIAM!!" Cestria yelled.

To Be Continued...


End file.
